Trustworthiness
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Oishi doesn't trust Sengoku. Sengoku is hurt. Luckily, kouhai are sometimes nosy. Sequel to Trust. Shounen ai SenOishi, past OishiUnknown.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Sequel to _Trust_, will make very little sense if you haven't read that.

* * *

Trustworthiness

In retrospect, Sengoku thought, it might have been better to say something before just kissing Oishi out of blue.

Of course, by the time he realized it had been a bad idea, it was already too late. Oishi was already staring at him, not in a good way, and Sengoku, who never got embarrassed, found himself flushing under the green eyes.

"Sengoku –" Okay, there it was. The thing he hadn't wanted to hear.

"I know," Sengoku interrupted him, looking away. "I'm sorry. It's just… I like you, okay? Have for a while. Even before… before your break-up." He sighed. "But before it you were happily dating, and then you had trouble trusting anyone, and you chose to trust me anyway so there was no way I would have risked that. But I just can't take it anymore…"

"Sengoku," Oishi said again, seriously. "I… I'm flattered, really I am, but… I can't… I just can't."

"It's okay. I know." Sengoku smiled somewhat bitterly. "I'm not him. I'm not the person you love. And I can never be him." Finally looking at Oishi again, he added, "I don't want to be him, either. Not after what he did to you."

"It's – it's not that." This time it was Oishi who averted his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, you're one of my dearest friends and I trust you, but… you know what happened. With him. And… please don't take me wrong, but you…" His smile was sad, and it hurt Sengoku, hurt so much to know he would smile like that because of Sengoku… "I… I'd rather not be hurt again."

"…I know." Sengoku lowered his eyes. "I guess I can't blame you, can I? I'm known for flirting with everyone and anyone. Of course you wouldn't trust me in such a thing." Then, forcing himself to look up, he continued a tad angrily, "Of course, looking at your precious love, you always knew how he would disappoint you, didn't you? He never even pretended to stay loyal, did he?"

"Sengoku," Oishi said, sounding a tad alarmed. "That's not what I –"

"No, it's exactly what you meant." Sengoku felt hurt and angry, and he wasn't even sure whether he was angrier at Oishi or himself. "You are my friend, true enough, but not even you know me well enough to make such a judgement. I'm a flirt, but not a cheater. I can't promise I wouldn't ever hurt you, but damn it, Syuichi – I sure as hell wouldn't do it by seeing someone else behind your back!" Spinning around on his heels, he muttered, "Do excuse me," before hurrying off, not staying to listen to any possible response on Oishi's part.

He'd done it. He'd done it now. He'd made Oishi hate him, undoubtedly, and though it was hardly the first time an interest had rejected him, much though he hated to admit it – it hurt. It hurt so much, he almost couldn't bear it at all.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself, making a face. "The one time I'm actually serious…"

Too bad he had nobody to go to, now, to make hot chocolate and listen to his complaints and at least try and give him some advice. Of course, his grieves were hardly as grave as Oishi's had been that one day, but… damn, if it didn't hurt badly.

In the following days Oishi made no attempt of contacting Sengoku – no visits, no phone calls, no e-mails, nothing. Taking this as a sign that he had indeed lost his friend for his harsh actions, Sengoku resolved to think no more of this matter. Sadly, though, his feelings on the subject were not to be decided so easily.

His team soon took notice of his ill mood. Sengoku was usually the most friendly fellow any of them had known, always making sure he wasn't insulting anyone and concerned for the propriety of his behaviour. Now, however, he cared little for such notions, almost as angry and irritable as they had ever seen Akutsu. He even went so far as to, when Dan inquired to know the cause of such a change in character, yell at his poor kouhai to mind his own business and leave Sengoku alone. Forcing himself to stay unaffected by the hurt look he received from Dan, he then stormed off, only belatedly thinking to wish that Akutsu would not take it upon himself to deliver punishments for so ill behaviour.

In the end, though, it was not Akutsu but Minami who first called him on his act. Asking Sengoku to stay after practice, instead of relating any team-related facts, he looked seriously at his fuku-buchou.

"I don't know what's come over you lately, Sengoku," Minami said, an authority in his voice he very rarely chose to express, "but I have to say I don't like it. Your recent change is affecting the entire team – and, as your friend, I'm concerned for yourself."

"No need to be," Sengoku replied curtly. "Everyone's entitled to their off days, you know."

"Not when someone like you suddenly becomes mean and irritable without any visible cause for several days." Minami raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter, Sengoku? Dan-kun even told me you haven't as much as looked at a girl for these last few days."

"He would, the little spy," Sengoku murmured. "He really should learn to keep to his own business."

"…I'm going to forget you just said that." Minami sighed. "Look, Sengoku, I don't think I'm being unreasonable here. I trust you to understand –"

"No, you don't," Sengoku interrupted him. "You don't trust me. Nobody does. So you can all just as well stop pretending."

"What do you mean?" Minami asked, sounding quite shocked at such a claim. "Where on Earth would you get such a thing in your head?"

"Isn't it true?" Sengoku spat. "You all say you trust me, that you don't doubt a word of mine, yet when it comes down to it you never even give me a chance to prove myself!"

"Now, Senogku, it's clear there's some particular event you're referring to. I don't know what this is about, but –"

"That," a new voice joined the conversation, "would be my fault, I believe."

Sengoku froze for a second. Then, rather more slowly than usual, he turned around, finding Oishi standing at the door of their little club room. Dan was peeking from behind him, looking somewhat worried – not scared, he didn't believe the kid capable of fear at all, but worried nonetheless.

"Oishi-kun." Minami seemed rather surprised at seeing his old opponent and rival. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure Sengoku'll be more than glad to explain it to you himself," Oishi replied. "First, though, I'm afraid I'd like to borrow your fuku-buchou for a moment."

"By all means." Minami sighed. "If you can do anything about his recent behaviour, you may have him for as long as you'd like." He waved Sengoku off, obviously expecting him to go with Oishi. And, knowing how stubborn Oishi could be on the rare occasion, Sengoku knew he had little choice but to oblige. Thankfully Dan didn't seem to be following them as they walked away for some privacy – that or he'd discovered the secret of invisibility. If anyone, it would be a data player to first acquire such a talent, after all.

"…So." As Sengoku finally spoke, it came out rather snappish. He regretted little. "What are you doing here?"

"…Dan-kun came to see me," Oishi answered after a small pause. "He asked me whether I had any idea as to why you were on such a bad mood."

"Why would he come to you?" Sengoku asked, astonished. "It's not like he even knows you!"

"He does know, though, that I am your friend – and as those at Yamabuki knew nothing, he decided to come to me." Seriously, Oishi added, "And it's a good thing he did."

"Why? So you can be adult and sensible and tell me to grow up and get over it?" Sengoku asked somewhat bitterly. "Well, sorry if I'm not happy to hear you don't trust me after all."

"It's not that," Oishi replied with a somewhat pained tone. "It's just, with your character, I didn't want –"

"Didn't want what? To trust me? For gods' sake, Syuichi, I flirt with everything on two legs, sure, but that doesn't mean I fall in love with just anyone!"

"But your attractions are rather… quick."

"Didn't you listen to me at all?" Sengoku looked his friend in the eye. "I told you I liked you even before you broke up with… him. I told you so. I wasn't lying, you know. I've been looking at you for the longest time now." Sengoku sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, damn. Why'm I trying to talk to you anyway? It's not like you will understand. Or want to understand."

"I never meant to hurt you," Oishi said somewhat miserably. "But there was no way to avoid it in that situation…"

"True enough." Almost involuntarily, Sengoku found his hand rising to brush against his friend's cheek, drawing it away as though burned. "You could have at least said you didn't like me like that or something. Problem solved with a lot less hurt."

"I'm not in the habit of lying." Oishi's voice was quiet, now, yet Sengoku's ears caught every single word.

"…Wait." Sengoku stared at Oishi disbelievingly. "Do you mean… you like me, too?"

"Yes, I do." Oishi sighed. "Which only will make it more painful when you turn your attentions to someone else."

"…I won't." Sengoku was well aware his tone was almost pleading, now, but he was past caring. "I promise I won't. Just give me a chance to prove myself… please, Syuichi…"

"I don't…" Oishi hesitated, and Sengoku couldn't interpret the look in the green eyes at all. Was it pain? Confusion? Fear?

Suddenly, though, almost too suddenly for even his fairly quick wit to follow, there were lips against his, a hand softly tangling in his hair, and words murmured against his lips, softly so softly, "Please don't betray my trust."

"Never," replied Sengoku, likewise in a murmur, "never, Syuichi."

He never wanted Oishi to look like on that awful night, again.


End file.
